


School for the Good and Evil

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hogwarts-type school, M/M, Magical!High school, North, OCs - Freeform, Slash, aster - Freeform, sandy - Freeform, sort-of-good-Pitch-Black, tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dear Mister Jack Frost,</p>
<p>It is a pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into The School for Good and Evil. Your profile that we have viewed has deemed you eligible and we are delighted to be having you. A train will be at Willow station on September 17th at 3 am to take you to your destination. </p>
<p>We at The School for Good and Evil look forward to having you. </p>
<p>Sincerely, </p>
<p>Lunar IX, Headmaster of the School for Good.</p>
<p>Kozmotis Black, Headmaster of the School for Evil. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1: An Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> Name: The School for Good and Evil
> 
> Rating: M; eventual smut, violence, and more.
> 
> Paring: BlackIce.
> 
> Warming: Eventual smut, violence, probably OOC, AU.
> 
> Important: Kozmotis Black is NOT Pitch Black. Pitch Black and Jack Frost make BlackIce. Also, I do not Rise of the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: The School for Good and Evil
> 
> Rating: M; Eventual smut, violence, and tbd
> 
> Paring: BlackIce
> 
> Warning: None for this chapterDisclaimer: DO NOT own Rise of The Guardians

**Lesson 1: An Undecided.**

* * *

 

_'_ _Dear Mister Jack Frost,_

_It is a pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into The School for Good and Evil. Your profile that we have viewed has deemed you eligible and we are delighted to be having you. A train will be at Willow station on September 17_ _th_ _at 3 am to take you to your destination._

_We at The School for Good and Evil look forward to having you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lunar IX, Headmaster of the School for Good._

_Kozmotis Black, Headmaster of the School for Evil._

* * *

Jack Frost took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart before he passed out from a mix of excitement and nervousness. In his hands he clasped the hem of his worn blue sweater and hopped from one bare foot to the other, students around him backing away. They probably thought him a nut job and his muttering to himself did not help his case.

" _Just keep calm Jack. You were accepted into this school for a reason. You won't mess this up, it's a new start."_ Jack glanced at the creature floating in front of him. She had light blue hair and big, round red eyes with dark gray skin and a ratty pink dress. She was about the size of a tennis ball, just the right size to hold.

"I'm trying, Zila, you wouldn't know what it's like." Jack answered back, he had stopped jumping and was now biting his lip. Student backed even further away from him, probably not wanting to be near someone crazy.

Zila, the floating girl, pulled Jack's white locks. The snow spirit winced, knowing he deserved that. Zila didn't say anything else, sitting on top of him. Jack breathed deeply again and made his eyes take in the scenery. He was surrounded by students, boys and girls younger than him; probably around 12-13. Jack's blue eyes strayed to the rest of the room they had been crammed into as soon as they got off the train. The walls were decorated in red and green, not a ugly clash but not something one wanted to wear. In the corner of the room, there was a plush looking chair with a wooden frame and a red seat cover. The ceiling was tall, like as tall as the trees you see in the forest. The room was lit by large flames lanterns that hung all around the room.

Jack's attention was taken by a giant, yeti? , coming into the room. It was more than six feet tall, easily dwarfing everyone in the room. It grunted and make a 'come on' motion before leaving through the door, the students scrambling to follow after him. Jack brought up the rear, still gripping his sweater and started to wonder if he should have put on those sandals his sisters and grandmother had tried to get him into. The thought soon flew out of his mind as he entered a great hall. Long, fiery, flames hung from the ceiling, the sweet scent of food entered Jack's sense, and the gentle brush of warmth invaded his body. On one side of the room sat students in the school's white uniform and on the right was students in the black uniform. All eyes were on the new group. Some looked curious while most just looked bored.

The giant yeti stopped and so did the group, young eyes taking everything in. The yeti disappeared into a hidden alcove, leaving the new students to stand in the middle of the Dining Hall. Jack was just trying to take everything in at once. This was his first time ever seeing so many magical beings in one place. Not counting the Forgotten. A Jolly looking young man stepped forward, he had on a red plaid shirt and blue jeans, bright blue eyes with almost white hair, and a giant smile that stretched from one side of his face to the other. And he was a freaking giant.

_'_ _Seriously, what do they eat to get so big here?'_ Jack thought as he watched the man grab a black pouch, removing a crystal ball and placing it on the pouch.

"Welcome to The School for Good or Evil. I am North Christmas, teacher of Joy studies! Wipe off those worried looks, let's see those smiles. Yes! That's it! No need to be nervous. I will explain the sorting process. As you all surely know, The School for Good and Evil is together but there are divided classes and dorms; one for the Good students and one for the Evil. This ball," here he gestured to the crystal ball. "will determine which category you fall under. And despite the titles 'good' and 'evil', neither are bad; you are divided based on what you are more attuned to. Now, when I will call you name so please come up and place a hand on the ball. Green means you were sorted into the 'Good' school and Red means you are sorted into the 'Evil' school." North finished his small speech by pulling out a scroll.

"Sasha Grim!" A girl, small and pale stepped forward. Jack noticed she was not really walking, more like gliding. The girl placed her hand on the ball and for a moment it did nothing, until a moment later. The ball glowed a bright green and the left side of the room cheered, some looking more interested in the plates. Sasha grinned and made her way there.

After that student after student was called. By the time only Jack and a girl were left, there were 20 students sorted into the Good side and 16 into the Evil side. The girl, Milly Skelton, was called and she was sorted into the Evil side. Jack started to feel nervous, everyone was staring at him and he could see some students staring at his bare feet and old clothes. Just as Jack started to hyperventilate, a balding man with some gold left in his hair, stood up. He was short, probably only 5'1", and round. Another man, tall and lean, with a full head of black hair followed; his steps graceful.

"Hello students. To the new students, I welcome you. My name is Lunar and I am the headmaster to the Good school. The man to my left is the headmaster of the Evil school, Kozmotis Black. I know you are all hungry but as you have noticed we have one more student to sort. I do not like to point students out but as it is stated in our school's laws, all new students must be sorted in front of a full hall or the sorting isn't valid. Jack Frost, please come so we can sort you." Lunar's voice was soft but it carried all throughout the hall.

_"_ _Bye Jack. I'll see you later."_ Zila whispered and disappeared.

Jack let out the breath he did not know he had been holding, unseen frost melting away as he took his first steps forward. Soon he was right in front of the crystal ball, close enough to see the ball actually had swirling mist in it.

"Please place your hand on the ball, Jack." Lunar's voice was soft watching the young boy.

Swallowing, the white haired teen placed a shaky hand on the ball. At first nothing happened, just like with Sasha, but then the ball became a myriad of colors. Blue, green, red, black, gold; changing and becoming brighter and brighter. Finally, the hall exploded in bright light; Jack heard some screaming but his hand stayed rooted to the ball and he couldn't shield his eyes. Not that the light hurt him, it actually felt more like warmth surrounding his face. Soon, not soon enough, the light faded and the hall started to clear from the cold mist that had been rolling all around. Students came out from under the tables and both Lunar and Kozmotis unshielded their eyes.

"Oh..." Lunar, for once was speechless as he stared at Jack, making the younger nervous.

"We have an undecided. Please excuse us; students eat. Once you are done, each school will be lead to their dorms by the representative. Have a good night." Kozmotis said, face neutral.

"Jack Frost, please come with me. We will get you dinner after we discuss what has happened. Lunar, please close your mouth and follow." With that, Kozmotis swept out of the hall. Lunar blinked and gave a small smile to a nervous Jack.

"No need to worry Jack, you're not in trouble. Let's get moving before Kozmotis decides to do something drastic to get us to follow." Lunar tried to assure him.

Jack blinked, still nervous, but followed as he was led out of the dining hall and into a long hallway. He didn't know what was going on; all he had done was touch the ball! Even if he was clumsy, he wasn't that clumsy. _'Already messing up Jack!'_ The white haired teen thought. He was led down a smaller hallway and then they turned right and entered through a heavy oak door. Kozmotis was already in there, looking through a book, not bothering to look up. The walls were littered with books and trinkets.

"Jack, please have a seat. I'll have one of the kitchen fairies bring you dinner. You can eat while we explain some things to you." Lunar motioned to one of the chairs.

Jack took a seat, playing with the hem of his shirt. The winter spirit watched as Lunar and Kozmotis had a quite conversation, trying to read lips to no avail. Less than five minutes later a fairy appeared with a tray of chicken and gravy with a cup of water. The little thing smiled when he thanked her before disappearing with a pop. The white haired teen wasn't very hungry, yet he knew he should eat, especially because he had not eaten since that morning. So he forced himself to cut, chew, swallow, and repeat. The winter spirit had just finished his food when Kozmotis and Lunar seemed to have finished their conversation and take seats opposite of him.

"Sorry to take so long, we had to discuss some matters. I hope the food was to your liking?" Jack nodded, worry starting to crawl in his gut.

"Good, good. Jack, do you know what an Undecided is?" Lunar asked, getting a shake of head from Jack.

"There has not been an Undecided for over 1000 years," Kozmotis started. "An Undecided is a student that cannot be sorted. Either because they are too young and have not developed or because they are both good and bad; an equal balance. Now usually this would mean the ball would just blow a bright red and green but seeing as the hall was shrouded in light, I doubt that that was the case." Kozmotis finished.

"We are going to look into this matter more, and we'll inform you later. Any questions?" Lunar asked.

"W-Where am I going to stay? Students are divided by schools, right? If I am an Undecided, where am I going and what classes do I attend?" Jack asked, his nerves calming down a bit.

"You will be given your own room in a building that is between the Good and Evil dormitories. As for classes, Kozmotis and I have thought up a plan for you. You need to have at least 1 Evil elective and one Good elective, along with your required core classes. Your last ones will be for you to decide." Lunar explained. Jack nodded, tension melting away a bit more. He knew where he was going to be staying and what classes he was going to take. Ok, everything would be Ok. Except maybe students looking at him funny. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!
> 
> Some Answers (edit- 6/11/16): 
> 
> What is the school for good and evil?
> 
> -A school for children of folklore to learn how to be 'evil' or 'good'. The school is high up on a cliff, both good and evil students go there except they sleep in different dorms and attend different classes. Except for GE-1 days, which is where good and evil students have joint classes.
> 
> How do I know if my child is Good or evil?
> 
> -You don't. As soon as students arrive, they are tested to see if they are good or evil. They are tested through an old crystal ball. If the ball turns Green they are sorted into the good house, red is for the evil students.
> 
> What are the classes?
> 
> -All students must take the four core classes: Math, science, magic, and History of Folklore. Most school days include 60 minutes classes. Except for GE-1 days, where classes are 2 hours.
> 
> -Electives include:
> 
> ~Fear 1: Beginners Corse which is how to scare.
> 
> ~ Fear 2: Continuation of Fear 1.
> 
> ~ Fear 3: Going out to test the skills and making use of what you learned.
> 
> ~ Fear 4: Independent study.
> 
> ~Joy 1: A overall study on how to bring joy, beginners level and intermediate level.
> 
> ~Joy 2: Final level and expert level, same as fear 3.
> 
> ~Black Magic 1: Theory work.
> 
> ~Black magic 2: practical work.
> 
> ~Black Magic 3: Curses and wards.
> 
> ~White magic 1: Theory.
> 
> ~White magic 2: Practical
> 
> ~ White magic 3: Healing stones.
> 
> ~Nature magic: Studies all types of nature magic.
> 
> ~Nightmare 1: Beginners class, must be taken with Fear.
> 
> ~ Nightmare 2: intermediate level.
> 
> ~ Nightmare 3: partial independent study.
> 
> ~Dreams 1: beginner's class.
> 
> ~Dreams 2: intermediate level.
> 
> ~Nightmare 3: partial independent study.
> 
> Please note these are only some electives.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Kozmotis Black is NOT Pitch Black in this AU.


	2. Lesson 2: Unpopularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some swearing and Violence

**Lesson 2** : Unpopularity

* * *

 

 **1 st period:** Art

 **2 nd period**: Math- Advanced Placement Calculus

 **3 rd period:** History of Folklore and Our World

 **4 th period**: Joy Studies 1

 **5 th period**: Science- Properties of Our World

 **6 th period: **Black Magic 1

 **7 th period:** Nature Magic

 **8 th period:** Battle- Defense and Offense

_*Please note that these classes are final and to change you must have a valid reason to present to your section’s (Good or Evil) headmaster. These classes will be switched around depending on the type of day._

* * *

 

Rain, it seemed, loved to follow Jack Frost around. It was odd considering his affinity was ice, but then again ice was just frozen water. The skies above the school were cloudy and light water drops hit the teen as he stepped out of his small building. The building he would be calling home was about two stories high and was more of a cottage than anything. Jack’s home was actually cozy despite the run down and gloomy exterior, that had vines crawling up the brick and moss below the windows. The interior was warm and welcoming with a cream color scheme, looking almost like sand. There were two bedrooms on the second floor, both huge with adjoining bathrooms and the ground floor consisted of a small kitchen and living room with a big hearth.

Jack sighed as more water hit his pale hair, he didn’t have an umbrella and he needed to make a 10-minute journey to the school; he had woken up too late to catch the bus that came up to the Good and Evil dormitories. Well, that wasn’t entirely truthful. Jack had purposefully missed the bus, not wanting to see the other student’s distrustful stares, some glares, and a few curious glances. It had been almost a month since school had started and already the other students saw him as some type of freak. It was just like Saint Misa all over again. The other students seemed to be freaked out by his neutrality, not knowing whether he was Good or Evil.

Despite the school having a zero tolerance against prejudice, and Professor North telling students that both sides were not bad, students still kept firmly in their groups of Good students and Evil students. Jack had seen a few students who seemed to want to approach him but were always scared off by rumors or his accidental slip of his powers.

Yes, Jack Frost could not fully control his powers; when he was angry, ice grew where he stood. That had already happened accidentally. Two boys had pushed the teen down, snickering as they did so; Jack had already had short fuse when he found his books missing after using the bathroom and quickly the snickering teens were covered in ice. Jack had been punished of course, with detention, but the two boys were given clean-up duty of a particularly nasty bathroom, so Jack was satisfied.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts as he arrived at the school, his blue sweater was damp but nothing he couldn’t stand. Breakfast was almost over, as it a few minutes till eight, so the teen decided to go to his first class; Math.

 _Fun_ , the teen thought.

 _“Jack. Jack. It will be fun, I promise.”_ A small voice whispered into the teen’s ear. The voice belonged to a small black ball; as small as a pearl. The black pearl twirled a little, a glint of light caught the black ridges and for a moment red eyes glinted.

Jack bit his lip, trying desperately to ignore the voice. Currently he was in his last period of the day, Joy 1 with Professor North, and the small being was whispering for him to play with it.

           It wanted to send small paper airplanes at the boy in front of Jack, a kangaroo creature named Aster B. or something. Honestly, Jack wasn’t sure who half of his classmates were and he partially didn’t care.

 _“Please Jack, I promise no one will get hurt. It will just be two small airplanes that sail past him. Please, he just needs to have some fun, this is Joy studies, Jack.”_ The tiny being whispered, floating pass the teen’s pale cheek. It left a warm trail across his cheek in the shape of a heart, occasionally bumping into his cheek. Two paper airplanes, one pink and the other blue, sat on Jack’s desk, made from his boredom while his fellow students worked on classwork that Professor North had given the class while he stepped out.

Jack’s grip on his pants relaxed a bit, it was right, the planes would just get Aster to relax and maybe even laugh. He had never seen the other teen laugh, this was Joy studies and the goal was to create Joy, which laughing was a sign of. Besides, paper airplanes couldn’t hurt anyone, they were _paper_. The teen gave a small nod and the black speck cheered, floating to two paper airplanes and acting like a pilot pink one. Jack breathed deeply before concentrating and letting a soft breeze carry the airplanes pass Aster’s head and onto his desk before continuing on and floating around him.

“What? What the-” Aster exclaimed, swatting at the flying paper, standing up as they came around again. A scrape of the chair, low and loud, sounded as he backed away further and tried again to swat the planes that flew under his nose. Students watched as he hopped around, figuratively of course, trying to dodge and swat to the increasingly fast planes.

“Who the bloody hell is doing this?” The furry teen called, backing into his desk and taking another swat at the pink plane while the blue one swept around the room. The plane maneuvered and a loud crash resounded through the room, a crystal like sound.

The whole class turned to gaze at the shattered project on the floor, stained glass pieces of every color were everywhere. It was project that was due at the end of class. The paper planes died down and were left on the ground, forgotten as Aster gazed at his project in horror. He had spent two weeks on it, a wonderful egg that he saw as a physical representation of his joy.

The bell rang, a loud crow call, and Jack was the first one out the door, no one noticed as they were still shocked over the broken project.

* * *

 

No one knew it was Jack that caused the accident, but Aster suspected him if his glares were any indication. Jack ignored him, though he found himself smiling at certain times, which he quickly covered. It only infuriated the rabbit (jack found out he was _not_ a kangaroo) even more.

* * *

 

A week later, Jack had been called into Professor North’s office; the interior made up of wood and looked much like a workshop. Knick-knacks were everywhere, along with freezing cold air that Jack enjoyed. The Professor wanted to know why he had not turned in his project.

Jack had chosen answer, instead he stared off into space until North sighed and he let the teen go.

* * *

 

           “Our world is hidden from human perception by The Mist, an incorporeal form of magic that has been in this world for as long as Time himself. The Mist acts like a curtain to humans who do not have any supernatural inkling, it hides our world from non-magic eyes but we can go around humans. The Mist works with the human ability to not see what they don’t want to see, which means if they don’t believe in ghost then The Mist works and a human wouldn’t see a ghost. An example would be if I, a naga **(1)** , were to go out into a popular human city filled with those who have no supernatural ability, or do not strongly believe in my kind, then they would see a normal human woman.” As she spoke, she wrote on the board, her vibrant violet, blue, and green scaled tail slithering a bit so she could reach across the board. The same color as her lower torso and below, webbed, scaly, hands held the chalk in a delicate grip.

            “What does happen if a human can see through The Mist, Ms. Chad?” A young woman asked, she was probably about sixteen with auburn red hair and little bear ears that twitched every now and then. Jack had to wonder if she was nervous or if it was just a bear thing, as if to dispel flies. He turned his eyes to his History of Folklore and Our world professor, one hand taking notes as the other tapped the desk softly; he was sitting alone, a few chairs left and right of him were empty as, even after two months, students still didn’t want to sit with the winter spirit. Jack was honestly interested in The Mist, he loved to learn, and without the Forgotten, as his grandmother called them, he was able to fully concentrate.

            “Most would have to look twice and by then we could already to be gone or The Mist would take over again and they would see a regular human being. If a human can really see through, then…” Ms. Chad trailed off as a loud caw resounded through the room. She brushed her mid-back length, blood red pony-tail behind her shoulder as she turned to the eager to leave students. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t be pleasant. Class dismissed.”

            Jack was the last to leave, treading into the busy hallway and dodging students rushing to get lunch. This was one of his favorite times, as ravenous pre-teens and teens usually didn’t care who they were so close to; it was when Jack could have contact with other people, never mind that it was often brush of shoulder that were sometimes rough. In under five minutes the hallway was almost deserted, with only Jack and a few stranglers that didn’t give a shit about lunch, though Jack supposed he fell into that category as he often didn’t go to lunch.

            Light shined in from the on-going giant arches of glass windows that continued all down the hallways, the walls between the windows were engraved with some type of story in another language and the ceiling stretched into a long oval shape. It was the same in the hallway leading into the library, which Jack found himself in as he had for almost the past two months. Jack, despite what some would think, loved to read anything he could get his hands on. And while he would love to be outside, laughing and running about, he had no one to do those things with, so it was the next best thing: reading. So without hesitation, the teen heaved the heavy lead wood door open.

* * *

 

            Jack supposed that he should not have been expecting his peaceful lunch break in the library to not remain that. Water covered his back and mud soaked through the blue material of his sweater into his back, the feeling of mud making him grimace. Looking up, he did not like his position, he saw the ugly mug (ok, it was a bully and Jack was allowed to think they were ugly) of two female thunder spirits grinning at him. Just pass them, a small-girl, probably around twelve, watched on in horror and fear. He really didn’t like it when people looked like that, and this girl reminded him of another girl in his advanced calculus class who was super nice (even to him).

            “What’s wrong Frost? Frozen in fear?” The two girls seemed to think their words were hilarious as twin booming laughs filled the back of the school yard, rain slowly falling down.

            “Nope, though I think you two may be the ones frozen in fear.” Jack replied, hopping up and smirking as the two girls looked confused, glancing at each other before trying to charge at him. They fell flat on their faces, ice covering their feet.

            He admired his masterpiece, surprised he had been able to control his powers enough to form the glue-like ice. The two girls groaned, rolling over and clutching their faces, making Jack feel a moment of regret before dismissing the two. They had been bullying a girl was younger than them, by almost five years; no matter what, the teen didn’t believe that anyone should be bullied.

            “Hey, you OK?” Jack asked the girl whose eyes, shadowed in pink, still looked a bit fearful. Her transparent, fairy like wings, fluttered every now and then in what he assumed was agitation, and blue-green feathered arms wrapped around her stomach. She nodded, fast and wide eyed as she gazed at the boy who was crouched below her.

            “What’s your name? Mine’s Jack Frost, best winter spirit ever.” He asked, hearing another groan behind him as the girls rolled around, feet still frozen to the ground. The girl didn’t reply, just clutched her backpack ( _so that’s what she was holding_ , Jack thought) and stared at him. A light sprinkle fell, drizzling down in gentle touches that hung like dew on the bare November tree branches and started to soak through Jack’s and the girl’s clothes.

            “I guess we should be leaving,” Jack said, standing up and scratching his neck. “the bell should be ringing now.” Just as he said that, a loud caw followed by another filled the area.

            “Enamelia Fairie **(2)**. Thank you.” The pre-teen ran off. It took a moment before Jack realized that was the girl’s name and by then she had disappeared around the corner.

            Smiling, he finally talked (it was just a few words, but a start) to another student, he turned around to the two thunder spirits that were still on the ground. For a moment his heart stopped as he took in the sight before him; thin ice, with a crystal like transparency, had eaten up to the two girls’ ribcage as they struggled to get out (curing all the while). Jack had not meant for that to happen, all he wanted was for the two girls to be stuck so he could get Enamelia out of the way. ‘ _Shit, shit, shit, shit’_ he thought frantically, mentally trying to stop the ice from growing. Thankfully the ice didn’t increase, staying at the two’s ribcage. But what to do? The ice was thin but if the teen girls weren’t able to get out then he doubted his chicken arms would be able to break the ice. The only option was to get a teacher, something he wasn’t looking forward doing; even if he didn’t get a teacher the three of them would get in trouble, all of them late for their classes and the girls would get sick in the weather.

            “I be right back, thunderclouds.” Jack told them, up and off to find a teacher (he was sure he was going to get in trouble, never mind the two were bullying another student).

* * *

 

            He was right, Jack did get in trouble for icing the girls, though the girls got in even more trouble for bullying a younger student. Groaning, Jack sank deeper into the warm water (yes, he was able to bathe in warm water, but it got uncomfortable after a while) as he remembered Professor North’s punishment. He was to join a club called The Guardians, apparently they helped younger students adjust and did all the stuff no one else wanted to do around the school. Great. He was to start the next day. Sinking under, Jack contemplated drowning himself, but knew it wasn’t possible. Besides, he did want to talk actually have a conversation with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> (1): Naga- Basically half serpent, half human in Hindu mythology.
> 
> (2): Enamelia Fairie: Baby tooth, taken from part of the tooth called the enamel. Fairie is just trying to make it not look like fairy.
> 
> Thanks for the support, please review. If you guys want to request anything, please comment and i'll see if it can happen! ;)
> 
> P.S.: BE SAFE.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!
> 
> Some answers: 
> 
> What is the school for good and evil?
> 
> -A school for children of folklore to learn how to be 'evil' or 'good'. The school is high up on a cliff, both good and evil students go there except they sleep in different dorms and attend different classes. Except for GE-1 days, which is where good and evil students have joint classes.
> 
> How do I know if my child is Good or Evil?
> 
> -You don't. As soon as students arrive, they are tested to see if they are good or evil. They are tested through an old crystal ball. If the ball turns Green they are sorted into the Good school, Red is for the Evil students.
> 
> What are the classes?
> 
> -All students must take the four core classes: Math, science, magic, and History of Folklore. Most school days include 60 minutes classes. Except for GE-1 days, where classes are 2 hours.
> 
> -Electives include:
> 
> ~Fear 1: Beginners Corse which is how to scare.
> 
> ~ Fear 2: Continuation of Fear 1.
> 
> ~ Fear 3: Going out to test the skills and making use of what you learned.
> 
> ~ Fear 4: Independent study.
> 
> ~Joy 1: A overall study on how to bring joy, beginners level and intermediate level.
> 
> ~Joy 2: Final level and expert level, same as fear 3.
> 
> ~Black Magic 1: Theory work.
> 
> ~Black magic 2: practical work.
> 
> ~Black Magic 3: Curses and wards.
> 
> ~White magic 1: Theory.
> 
> ~White magic 2: Practical
> 
> ~ White magic 3: Healing stones.
> 
> ~Nature magic: Studies all types of nature magic.
> 
> ~Nightmare 1: Beginners class, must be taken with Fear.
> 
> ~ Nightmare 2: intermediate level.
> 
> ~ Nightmare 3: partial independent study.
> 
> ~Dreams 1: beginner's class.
> 
> ~Dreams 2: intermediate level.
> 
> Dreams 3: partial independent study.
> 
> These are only some electives.
> 
> Hope that clears things up. Please feed the author.


End file.
